Naruto the SFDB
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Rewrite of Naruto the Super Foxy Devil Beast
1. Chapter 1 Naruto

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Highschool DxD - I own neither**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Ha... ha... ha." A young boy panted out as he walked forward with a dull, unseeing, look to his eyes as he moved at less than a walking pace. He was a short boy standing at 147.5 cm tall, or in other terms he stood at 4'11" in height. An inch under 5 feet tall, but he was only 13 years old and had yet to really start growing. His hair was a golden blond, and spiked up all around his head, and his bright blue eyes were the color of the ocean or the sky. He had peach skin, with three whisker marks on each cheek.

What remained of his clothes were tattered orange pants, and what remained of a jacket over his shoulders. He was covered from head to toe in bruises and blood, both his own and not his own.

His right arm hung limply at his side, while his left arm was dragging somebody behind him.

Another boy, a little taller than him in height. This boy was the exact opposite of him in every single way. He had pale skin, and his eyes, while open and unseeing, were onix black. He had the same black as his hair color, and it spiked up only in the back, while the rest was straight. Both of them were well muscled for their age, having an unreasonable amount of muscle tone for young men of 13. This boy had a wide gash right across his throat that had long since bled out

Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha.

On the verge of death, and dead already.

Both of them wore blue clothes around their forehead, with silver plates on the front with leaf symbols on them.

Naruto had killed Sasuke... by complete accident. He had not been aiming for Sasuke's throat, instead he had been aiming for his headband. He had accidently cut his throat open, with his bare hands, but this was still better than Sasuke abandoning the village and going to _that person_. Naruto had no clue where they were either, he was walking through a dark forest at the moment. Something had happened, and he had heard a voice call out to him that had distracted him and made him miss his target.

He didn't know what to make of it, but when the attacks ended... neither he nor the dead Sasuke had been where they had started their battle.

So Naruto was walking, dragging Sasuke behind him as he did so that he could find a place to at least give his friend, who tried to kill him by the way, a burial. He wouldn't get one at the village, he would be treated as a traitor and not given a grave marker, or a grave. He would be burned, and his ashes scattered without a word of where they were put. Naruto wasn't afraid of what his village would do to him, he had completed the mission, the mission didn't say "bring back alive"... it said "bring back". Sure, people would be a little pissed, but he had followed the mission to the T and done what he was suppose to do.

Rogue ninjas were _killed_ and if any person had a problem with that, they could speak their smack to the Hokage.

Then again, Naruto wasn't going back to the village.

The guilt... it would eat him literally alive. He might not have commited any crimes by the standards of his home, but he had killed his friends. His best friend was dead by his hands, so he wasn't able to return home with a smile. He couldn't complete his dream, or keep bis promise to his other teammate. If he couldn't save one friends, how was he suppose to become the leader of his village? He already broke his promise to Sakura, who wanted him to bring back Sasuke _alive._

Not to mention he had killed one of his important people, the shame he felt was truly outstanding.

"The moon is red." Naruto noted to himself as he walked through the dead forest. Any place would do for the burial, but Naruto honestly just felt like walking. He had already cried his tears when he had learned he had killed Sasuke, he had no more tears left to cry. His headband slipped off of his forehead, and fell onto the ground next to him, his hair starting to cover the tops of his eyes. Sasuke's headband slipped off as well and fell next to him.

Naruto looked at the headbands for a second.

Both he and Sasuke stopped being ninja now. Naruto had abandoned his village, and killed his friend. He had exiled himself from the village for self-punishment to atone for what he felt he had done, and Sasuke was dead. It was almost... frightening to him how their headbands had fell off to reflect that.

Naruto continued to walk, until he found a small field of flowers waiting for him.

Naruto let go of Sasuke, before he fell to his knees and started to dig into the dirt with his bare hands. The field of flowers would get good, a nice spot to bury somebody in. So Naruto dug, with tired hands he dug a hole in the ground. He didn't notice when somebody _tiny_ started to come out of the flowers, floating in the air above his head, and watch him dig.

A tiny little person, no taller than 3 inches tall, and very petite in form. It was a she, and she was a very cute little being. She had Naruto's peach colored skin, but her hair was long and white colored, with the tips of her hair reaching her butt and turning golden colored, the side with her longer side burns. She had long pointed ears, and small gray eyes, and wore a strapless white dress that barely came down over her butt, and she was endowed with two smallish bumps on her chest. She had ribbon wrapped around her hands and legs, becoming socks and gloves at her feet and hands.

On her back were two butterfly wings in white, with the end of them being colored black and having runes on them.

'Oooh, this guy has a love-filled heart, more so than anyone I have ever seen before. He killed his friend... on accident maybe? Punishing himself for an accident.' The little fairy thought as she floated. Her wings didn't even flap, she had a light glow about her wings and body, it was like she didn't even need her wings to fly.

They were kind of useless to her.

Naruto continued to dig, ignoring the floating thing that sat itself on top of his head and watched him from up close.

'Whatever, I have to do this.' Naruto thought as he moved more first, and the hole wasn't terribly big. It was deep enough to fit a person, and tall enough for it to fit Sasuke inside of it. Naruto picked up Sasuke, before he gently placed his friend's dead body into the shallow grave. Naruto moved the dirt back into place, covering his first friend, before Sasuke vanished beneath the soil. Naruto clapped his hands together and said a silent prayer for the boy, despite how he had tried to kill him, Naruto wished him nothing but happiness in the afterlife.

At the moment, Naruto was emotionally spent. Couldn't shed another tear even if he wanted to.

"Hey! I'm Ruhe! I'm a fairy!" Ruhe introduced herself as she slid down onto Naruto's nose and hugged the front of his face.

"Ah!? Tiny person on my face!" Naruto shouted out in shock, and Ruhe let go of Naruto's face and floated in the air above him.

"I am not tiny, I am average size for a fairy, I will have you know." Ruhe spoke to Naruto with crossed arms, and Naruto thought about it for a moment. He scratched his head for awhile, not understanding what he was looking at. She was a tiny person named Ruhe, who was an average sized fairy and quite pretty.

"So... huh?" Naruto asked, and Ruhe palmed her face with a slight smile.

"Fairy... I am the combined aspect of an element of nature, and an element of human belief... I was born of an element, and strong human emotion." Ruhe spoke to Naruto with a twitching eye. It seemed he didn't know what kind of fairy that she was, she was an elemental fairy by nature, though her element was kind of... weird, and she was the personified form of a human belief, given birth to in her element.

"Huh...?" Naruto asked, unsure what she was trying to tell him.

"... Okay, full intro needed I see." Ruhe said as she stood on top of a flower, having literally almost no weight to her body despite how she should have some weight. She did, but she was helping the flower out by not putting her weight onto it. She gave Naruto a fancy bow, extending the sides of her dress a little.

'Huh?' Naruto wondered to himself at the strange, but oddly polite looking, gesture.

"I am Ruhe, the Fairy of Love and the Elemental of Rubber. My name means Calm, Calmness, Rest, Quiet, Silence, Peace, Repose, Peacefullness, Tranquilitu, Placidity, Quietness, Quietude, Smoothness, Privacy, Stillness, Hush, Quiescence, Quiescenecy, and Steadiness. My home country is Germany, where I was born during the Holocaust when... yes?" Ruhe asked when she noticed that Naruto had a curious look on his face. Ruhe noticed that his wounds were healing slowly, showing that the longer she kept him awake, the more he would heal from his last battle.

"Holocaust... Germany?" Naruto asked, and Ruhe thought about it for a second.

"A bad man killed a lot of people, and Germany is a country... Intro ruined, anyway, I'm Ruhe... I can manipulate my body to make it like rubber, and rubber itself to some degree. I love, love and can sense love in others... You have a lot of it." Ruhe said as she poked Naruto's nose, floating up to him. She was correct, despite the super powerful hatred deep, deep inside of him that was not his own, he had an unbelievable ability to love others, despite not understanding what true love really was.

"So... Ruhe, do you have a last name?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded to him.

"Ruhe zu lieben das gummi in der frieden ist gedoren, it doesn't roll off the tongue well. It means 'Silence to Love the Rubber in Which Peace is Birthed'... I didn't decide it, my name was given to me by the fairy council." Ruhe lamented to him as her finger rubbed the top of the flower that she landed on top of moments before talking again.

"Long name... I'm Naruto Uzumaki... it means Fishcake Whirlpool or Maestrom Whirlpool, I like ramen so I hope Fishcake Whirlpool." Naruto told her with a dry tone to his voice. Yep, he was still kind of emotionally drained after today.

"I know, your heart screams your name for others to hear... Any magical creature can hear _your_ name if they pay attention." Ruhe told him with rolled eyes, before Naruto coughed up some blood onto the ground. Ruhe gave him an awkward look, knowing that he was still very much internally injured. Just because outside damage was healed didn't mean the inside stuff was good to go.

"So..." Naruto managed to say, before he passed out and fell back into the dirt.

"... I like you, with your love, this dark world seems a little brighter now. I'm going to be your personal fairy from now on." Ruhe said as she landed on top of Naruto's stomach, before she looked around for the spot on his body that she was going to hide herself away on top of. She was a fairy, normal humans could never see her, but she didn't want to be seen by other beings that weren't Naruto, or people he grew to love.

So she lifted up the front of his pants, and crawled inside of them and made herself at him.

In the front of his pants.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Beast

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Rias' eyes are blue in the Light Novel, the same blue Naruto has.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

A red circle appeared floating in the air. The symbol was larger than most people stood, and perfectly rounded, with many ancient runes inside of it, leading to a demonic appearing rose at the center of it. It moved backwards, and as it moved backwards it started to materialize people out of red and pink particles. Every few feet, another person materialized, the circle bringing new people into the forest. It was the magical circle of a Devil, one of the three most well known magical races by humans.

This was the circle of a Devil, and only Devils of a certan family could travel through it, and those who followed their orders.

The first person was the leader of the group. She was Rias Gremory, a young Devil woman of 17 years old. She stood at a good height of 5'8", tall for a woman, and she had what people would refer to as the perfect hourglass figure. She had a thin waist, unrealistically large breasts, and wider hips with a plump butt. She had crimson red hair that went down passed her hind end, with an ahoge at the top of her head. She was fair skinned, and she had bright blue eyes, and she wore clothes that would, by most people, be described as inappropriate. She wore a tight, way too tight, button up stripped white shirt with a black vest around her waist, and a black shoulder cape over her shoulders. She had a short skirt, so short that you could see up her skirt and part of her butt if she so much as walked forward.

In a Devil Peerage, she was the King of her group. The rest had to follow all of her orders, but sadly she got no special enhancements from being the King.

Her Queen, Akeno Himejima appeared next out of the circle. She was a woman a few inches shorter than Rias was, and she had black hair that was kept up in a ponytail with an orange ribbon. She had two ahoge on her head, pointed in different directions, and she had violet colored eyes. She had a slimmer waist as well, with huge breasts even larger than Rias' breasts by a good amount. A noticable amount actually, and she wore the exact same uniform that Rias wore. She had a very pleasant expression on her face.

As the Queen, she got Magical enhancements, Strength and Defense enhancements, and Speed enhancements.

Her Knight, Yuuto Kiba, a boy about the same height as Rias. He was a toned young man, with the same fair skin as the rest of the group thus far. He wore a male version of their uniform, pretty much the same thing but with full jacket and pants replacing the vest and skirt. He had short blond hair, and blue eyes that had a twinkle of amusement in them. He was holding onto a sword in his right hand, and he was guarded, unlike the first two who bore no weapons in their hands.

As the Knight, he had Speed and Agility enhancements, making him a speed fighter with low amounts of strength and durability.

Her Rook, Koneko Toujou, a young appearing girl of 15 years old (yes, that age despite her appearance). She was short, very short for her gender and age all things considered. She stood at a tiny height of 4'6", very short. She had shorter white hair, with long bangs that led to her shoulders and beyond. She had dull yellow eyes, with her pupils slightly more narrow than the others. She had a dull expression on her face, and the same fair skin the rest of the group had. She wore the same uniform, but she skipped out on the shoulder cape that the others decided to wear. She had a flatter figure, with nearly nothing in the chest area, and her most attractive feature being her legs and butt.

As the Rook, she gained tremendous strength and high defense, but she had a low amount of speed.

Her Bishop, Asia Argento, a girl a year older than Koneko, standing only an inch or two above 5 feet tall. She had long blond hair with her bangs parted in the middle, and cut to be straighter. She had an ahoge on the top of her head as well, and she had the most normal figure of everyone in the ground. Nice waste, not too large of a bust, with normal but well shaped hips and a good butt. She had green eyes, and was wearing the uniform without the shoulder cape as well. She was the most nervous of the group so far.

As the Bishop, she had an increased magical talent and higher magical reserves than she had before becoming a Bishop.

Finally, her Pawn, Issei Hyoudou, a boy that stood at about the same height as Rias with a normal normal appearance compared to either the beautiful of handsome types he was surrounded by. By comparison, his normal brown hair, though spiky, seemed dull and his hazel eyes seemed to be more normal. He had a skin a small amount darker than the rest, and he was more... well his body was nearly as toned as most of the peerage. Even the soft looking females had more tone to their bodies than him. He wore the same uniform as Yuuto, but he had his jacket and shirt open to reveal A red shirt underneath it.

As the Pawn, he had no special enhancements under normal conditions.

"Hmmm, seems normal to me Buchou." Yuuto said as he lowered his guard slightly, but kept it up. He had been expecting to be attacked right out of the gate.

"True, I'm not seeing any signs of this 'beast' that has been rumored to have made the Pet Forest his home." Akeno spoke as she glanced around at the dead and dying trees. Everything seemed normal, she had been here plenty of times to know the place always looked like this.

"Don't drop your guards, we are here to get Asia and Issei their familiars." Rias said as she glanced up at the sky.

Three months nobody had been able to get a familiar out of this forest, because some person was driving out anyone that would come into the forest. Everyone who left was beat up, but there were no deaths. They would be beat up with mostly blunt force, so the beast here had some kind of enhanced strength far beyond what a human could do. They also said that he would move faster than the eye could see, so he possessed a high amount of speed as well, once more, more than a human could possess. He used powerful energy attacks that would completely blast through magical circles, and could grind away at even the hardest of defenses... so the beast possessed a high amount of magical talen and high amounts of energy.

They said that the raw reserves of the Beast were Satan in class, and were it not for the no deaths thing she would not have taken her peerage into the forest.

Get it, avoid the beast, and get out with two familiars.

"I want something beautiful, with big titties." Issei said with a major amount of perversion in his whispering. He was groping the air like it was breasts, and he was breathing deeply through his nose.

Rias palmed her forehead for a moment.

"Super perv deluxe." Koneko spoke harshly, but at the same time without any inflection in her voice. Like she was stating a fact, plain and simple.

"I'm sorry for being a perv." Issei said with a pitiable look on his face. He wasn't sorry, but he felt that was the right thing to say in response to that.

"Issei, you need to be on your guard too." Yuuto told the only other male in the group.

"Why? There are six of us, one thing is not match for Buchou or Akeno." Issei stated with a wave of his hand. His King and the Queen were the strongest people in the entire group, if they couldn't take something on, then he sure as hell couldn't do it either.

"What does this... beast... look like?" Asia asked as she looked away from the group, and Rias thought about it for a moment.

"Short, maybe 4'11" or 5 feet tall... male, and orange and yellow... I think blue or red eyes. The story on eye color changes a bit, whisker marks... so possibly some kind of humanoid yokai." Rias spoke as she remembered everything about the physical description of the beast she had heard of. People didn't get a name, they were normally beat up and dropped off at the end of the forest.

"Short, hah, nobody is afraid of short things!" Issei declared, before he collapsed holding his balls when a foot coming from behind him shot up. Koneko had her dull eyes narrowed in anger at him, being the shortest person on the group. "... except Koneko... she is still scary." Issei corrected himself with a wheeze. He could barely feel his nuts after that one.

He forgot she hated being called midget, flat chested, or short.

The one way to insure yourself a sound beating was to mock Koneko's chest or height.

"I'll heal you Issei." Asia said as she moved towards Issei, and two silver rings appeared on her hands. She moved towards him, and she gained glowing green spheres around her hands. She placed her hands above his waist, the general area, and started to heal his injured junk without needing to see it.

"Next time, I will do something worse." Koneko warned Issei with narrowed eyes.

"Noted." Issei said with a whimper.

"Rias... we're not alone." Akeno said as she looked around, and shadows started to move through the trees. Everyone who could fight was already at the ready, with lightning sparking around Akeno's hands. Rias had a magical circle in her hand, ready to block an attack, while Yuuto had his sword raised. Koneko was a hand to hand specialist, so she just raised her fists and took a boxing stance.

Asia couldn't fight, and Issei wasn't that good in a fight.

They watched the shadow moving around the trees, nearly faster than the eye could see. Only Yuuto was able to track it's movements for the most part. The shadow jumped into the air, and Rias shot a sphere of her magic, the Power of Destruction, at it.

The Power of Destruction, her genetically inherited power. It was an explosive amount of power compressed into a single point. At it's highest levels, with extreme amounts of power and mastery it was an extremely deadly weapon, but it was not perfect. People with extremely high durabilities could survive it, and it could be overpowered by a stronger opponent. It also depended on the mastery and power of the user.

Rias was surprised when her attack was taken head on, and she heard the sound of a cloak moving.

The shadow was revealed to be half of a jacket, the other half of the jacket destroyed as it fluttered towards the ground.

"Where did he go?" Koneko asked Yuuto as they formed a small square. They didn't notice as a person landed behind them all. In between their square, standing in their combined blind spots. The shadow moved into the light, to show Naruto without his jacket, a grin on his face and he lashed out with a punch towards the back of Yuuto's head.

With a pow, Yuuto's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed onto the ground.

Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves and appeared standing behind the tree.

"Yuuto!" Rias called out, only to sigh in relief. The rumors were true, the beast didn't actually kill people. He just knocked them out with as little harm as possible.

Naruto moved, and despite his orange pants, nobody saw him as he started to paw at the ground. With crunches of earth, Naruto started to dig into the ground with his bare hands, and at an unreal pace. Naruto sank into a hole that he was digging with his own two hands, because he didn't need Earth Jutsu to dig holes in the ground. He was powerful, he could do it with his own two hands and faster than even an animal could dig a hole.

"He is okay, just knocked out." Asia stated the obvious as she stopped with the freshly healed Issei, and checked out Yuuto.

"Thank goodness, Koneko, can you smell him?" Akeno asked, and the small girl sniffed the air, before she pointed towards the tree Naruto had been hiding him. Akeno sent lightning at the tree and broke right through it, knocking it over... and Koneko's eyes widened when she saw nobody there.

Hands came out of the ground underneath Rias, before grabbing her ankles. Rias could only gasp, before the hands jerked her down and into the ground. She let out a pained yelp when she was yanked into the ground passed the chest level. She had big boobs, and now they were being squished up against her.

Only her head was sticking out of the ground, and she couldn't move the rest of her body.

"Buchou, are you o-" Issei started, before the ground underneath HIM burst open and Naruto came right out of the ground with a strong punch to the chin. Issei's head jerked backwards, and he slammed into the ground. He was knocked out, but he was completely unable to move his body in the slightest.

'His brain hit his skull, stealing away his movement... a technical knock out. Even if he wasn't knocked out, his body would be unmoving. This beast is a hand to hand fighter.' Koneko thought, since the only ones remaining that could fight were herself and Akeno. Akeno was strong, but she was not a hand to hand user. She specialized in magic, so her hand to hand technical skills were weak.

Likewise, Koneko was a hand to hand user, and had weak magical technical skills.

"Issei!" Asia called out in worry, seeing as Issei looked convincingly dead at the moment. The orange wearing person in front of her vanished in a puff of smoke, clouding her vision for a brief moment.

'He is gone.' Akeno and Koneko thought when Asia leaned down and started to look over Issei, the orange wearing boy had vanished.

Akeno's eyes widened when she looked at a rock on the ground that was behind Asia, and it had not been there before.

There was a puff of smoke, and the rock was replaced with the same boy from before. He chopped Asia in the back of the neck, and she collapsed on top of Issei.

"He can turn into rocks, watch your surroundings!" Rias called out to him. She couldn't activate magic with her face. She needed her _unmoving_ hands to use magic, and right now she had no access to her hands, meaning that she was useless as anything but a planner. Plans against an enemy who had ususual abilities she had yet to see.

There opponent seemed to have a unique fighting style that made his movements unpredictable!

Without an opponent that could be predicted, and without any knowledge on his actual abilities, there was no way to plan around him.

Naruto dropped a smoke bomb on the ground, and the entire area was filled with smoke. Naruto transformed himself into Koneko, before he used the Shunshin to move at super speeds and switch himself with Koneko, resulting in the Replacement Technique. When the smoke cleared away, Akeno saw that Koneko was standing in Naruto's place.

"He can take other people's forms, don't be fooled by him Koneko." Akeno said as she shot lightning at Koneko, thinking that Naruto had simply taken her form. She had memorized where everyone was placed, so the person next to her had to be the real Koneko. Turning into Koneko alone wasn't enough to fool her keen mind.

When the lightning hit Koneko, the girl was blasted off of her feet and smashed through a tree, lightning coursing off her body.

She was knocked out, and Akeno smiled for a moment, before there was a puff of smoke next to her where Koneko was.

Naruto was there, waving at her.

"Hi." Naruto said, before he jumped and kicked Akeno in the face. He created several clones of himself, before they started to surround Akeno. She was slammed from all sides by kicks to the head, back, legs, and torso. Her defense did not hold up very long with an unstopping amount of attacks that were beating her senseless. When she hit the ground, and Naruto's clones popped, she was knocked out and the original Naruto was walking towards Rias.

He leaned down to her level, and she glared up at him.

He pulled a kunai out of the pouch hanging from his leg, before he held it backwards and raised it up into the air.

"Can we talk this out?" Rias asked with a diplomatic tone to her voice, surprising Naruto, who put his kunai away.

"Knock her out!" A voice came from Naruto's crotch, and Rias stared at the front of his pants with her eyebrows shooting up behind her hair.

What?

"Well, she wants to talk Ruhe, so lets talk. So... booby lady, you're not allowed to take familiars anymore. Nobody is allowed to take familiars while I'm around. The beings of this forest are not your slaves, they are the only friends I have now." Naruto told Rias with narrowed eyes. He had been here for an entire 3 months, and after fighting and maKing friends with almost every creature in this forest, Naruto had decided that he wouldn't let anyone inslave his friends.

"... Okay, I understand." Rias relented pretty easily. "So, what is a talented young man doing here? All alone in this forest?" Rias asked with sweet tone to her voice.

This boy defeated her _entire_ peerage using a combination of Power, Speed, Strange Abilities, and a very unpredictable strategy. That was both interesting to her, and something that she needed for herself.

It was the quality of a somebody who could take down High and Ultimate Class beings using nothing but his body and his wits.

She had to have him for her peerage.

"Alone, I have Ruhe with me." Naruto told her as he gestured to his crotch, and Rias chuckled to herself.

Weird.

"Yeah, he has me, he is never alone." Ruhe spoke back to Naruto, and Rias felt weird seeing a person talking to their dick... and their dick talking back to them like this.

"Yep, I might not have a family, but who needs a family when I have friends." Naruto said, and his eyes closed when he smiled. Rias frowned, because at that moment she could see he was lying to himself.

He wanted a family.

Of course, she could already see he didn't have the best stance of people being inslaved, but she was a Gremory. She didn't treat people like slaves, she was a slave driver during training, but most of the time she treated her peerage as a family. She was sure that this young, impressionable, lonely boy would cling to any offer to join her family.

She could sense the desire for loved ones in his heart.

"Well, how about joining my family... I am Rias Gremory, what is your name?" Rias asked with her tone nothing but pleasant.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto told her, before he thought about it.

Joining a 'family' meant joining a peerage, and joining a peerage meant that he would be forced to live underneath the rule of another person.

Well, that wasn't any different than living under the rule of the Hokage, now was it?

Nope.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Six Paths

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Naruto... What are you doing here?" A deep, yet female, voice called out from the inside of a cave. Naruto was currently standing in front of the cave, a grin across his face as he walked forward towards the cave. Naruto had a lot of friends, familiars that he had befriended over the last 3 months.

To be more accurate, Naruto had befriended _every single_ familiar in the forest.

There was not a single person here, and by person he meant creature, whose heart he had yet to touch. Including the strongest familiar of all.

Tiamat, the only female Dragon that had attained the title of Dragon King.

"Yo Tia, I need a favor, a big one." Naruto told her with a goofy smile on his face. A long blue tail snaked out of the cave, before circling around his waist. Naruto was lifted into the air without a struggle, and the snout of a large blue dragon, slimmer than most, came out of the cave as the only female Dragon King looked at him with large eyes. Naruto grinned at her, and the being snorted.

"You, need a favor... I believe I still owe you for not killing me." Tiamat said with a visible shudder at the way she could have died awhile back.

Long story short.

She ate Naruto alive, and she did not know he was capable of cloning himself inside of her stomach. She had expanded so much that she had puked him up, but that was only with 100 Naruto clones. She didn't realize it, but Naruto at the time could summon 1000 Shadow Clones. That amount of mass expanding in her stomach would have crushed every single internal organ she had, and that was if she didn't simply explode from the inside out. People underestimated how how a stomach expanding could do, like cause the body to explode.

After that, she had gained a respect for Naruto's kindness and strength.

He shared her life when she had eaten him, so to say she considered him a friend now was needless to say.

"Nope, you owe me two. I just need you to watch the forest, you know... I don't want anyone taken and made into a familiar." Naruto told her. The offer for a family was too good for him to pass up. Naruto knew how a peerage worked, and while some people were against it, Naruto was not.

The peerage system did award hard work.

If you worked hard and grew strong, you could be promoted to a High-Class Devil. The High-Class perk would be freedom from the peerage. Naruto would retain Rias as a family, but he would no longer be forced to do her bidding. He would be mostly free, and the ONLY time he would be forced to follow her was during a Rating Game. Those did not last long, and Naruto enjoyed fighting so win-win in his book. He was also a hard worker, and had a high chance of being promoted very quickly. That meant his Low-Class status was only temporary, and relativally soon he would earn his freedom again.

Freedom that he gained through hard work appealled to him on some level.

"Watch the forest, you plan on leaving?" Tiamat asked Naruto, and he nodded with a smile.

"Yep, unlike all the other Devil Bastards who tried to _force me_ into their peerages. This booby lady asked me real nicely." Naruto told her. With his strength, lately people came into the forest to make him a peerage member and not get a familiar. Naruto, of course, did not take to that kindly. He didn't like being forced into something. He prefered picking it for himself, and having the option of saying no.

So, Naruto kicked their asses so hard they forgot some details about their little meeting.

Rias was the _first_ devil to ever actually ASK him to become a member of her peerage, and it helped that she made the family offer and played on his desire for family. Of course, he had _no_ respect for her strength or the strength of her peerage... but meh. He wasn't the type of person to judge somebody by strength. He respected the strong and weak alike, so long as they fought for a good reason, or they at least tried to fight for the person they considered important to them. Good or bad, Naruto could respect fighting for somebody else instead of yourself.

"Booby lady, sounds like a Gremory or a Bael, women of those families were known for their breasts." Tiamat spoke deeply. Yep, devils of those families had always been very well endowed, enough that Naruto might refer to one as a booby lady. They were truly known for their seductive bodies.

"Something Gremory, I'll get her name down eventually. Anyway, can I count on you to protect everyone? I want this chance at a family." Naruto told Tiamat, who lowered him to the ground and nodded her head. She would protect the forest for him, and allow nobody to take familiars from this point on. She would make it her sacred duty.

"I will do it, when do you leave?" Tiamat asked him, with a small amount of... Tiamat got a smell of Naruto, before her eyes narrowed. "I smell Ddraig on you, did you defeat the wielder of the Boosted Gear?" Tiamat asked with narrowed eyes, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, scrawny dude, didn't take a hit too well. Anyway, I am leaving in a few minutes... see ya later!" Naruto called out as he turned tail and started to run towards where Rias was going to be waiting for him. She had already sent her peerage back to where they came from, meaning that he was going to be going with her after she turned him and truly made him a member of her peerage.

Naruto was fast, and it didn't take him long to reach where Rias was waiting for him. He jumped down and landed on the ground in front of her, and she didn't even flinch from it.

She just smiled, a bright red magical circle already underneath them. She had prepared the ritual that would add him to her peerage.

"Are you ready. I've already prepared everything and done the ritual, I just need you to step inside of the circle." Rias told Naruto, who casually walked into the circle without fear. Rias only had 2 pieces left that she could use on Naruto. She had a Knight and a Rook, and nothing else other than that. That meant that she had another Bishop, one that wasn't the blond haired girl who Naruto had knocked out.

Naruto learned that each piece had it's own worth.

The Queen was worth 9 Pawns. The Rook was worth 5 Pawns. The Bishop and Knight were both worth 3 Pawns... and the Pawn was a single Pawn in worth.

"Wait, I have something in me... will this even work?" Naruto asked Rias, and she blinked for a moment.

"A Sacred Gear? It should, Issei has one, as do Asia and Yuuto." Rias commented, and Naruto thought about it.

The Kyuubi, while sealed inside of him, was not part of him. So him having the Kyuubi shouldn't change his worth, considering that the beast was sealed away from him, their souls NOT actually linked together, that would make them two seperate entities. He didn't know if that meant much though.

"I don't have a Sacred Gear..." Naruto told Rias, and she seemed to lose a little excitement for a moment. She had jumped to conclusions on that, but she perked up. She was still getting an experienced fighter with the ability to take down an entire peerage, and the King, by himself.

"Okay... so your worth is... 10... but you have a compatibility with the Rook." Rias spoke as she took the Rook from him, and Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in, and Rias decided to go into deeper detail.

"Value, it changes depending on my personal power, and the power of the person getting turned. Your full value is 10 Pawns, and normally I wouldn't be strong enough to turn even with a Queen piece. I can cut the cost by half though by using a piece that fits your personality and fighting style." Rias spoke as she went into greater detail on the mechanics behind it.

"So, I'm worth 10... but since the Rook is good for me... I'm worth 5 now?" Naruto asked her, not sure he understood her.

"Exactly, I am cutting your cost in half... if I had a Mutation Piece I would only need maybe 1 piece for you, or if I was stronger than I am now I could turn you with less." Rias said as she allowed the Rook to take some of her power. It glowed red, before it floated towards Naruto. She had already done the chant before Naruto got here. Now was just the turning process and the binding process. The Rook entered his chest, before there was a glow around his body.

Naruto's chakra was naturally yellow, that was the color of his chakra, and Naruto knew this. It was a golden yellow color, which could be mistaken as orange.

Naruto's chakra made his body glow a little, and the color changed a small amount. Naruto's chakra remained as chakra, of course, since chakra was an energy that combined itself with others energies very well. Sakura had explained to him how ninjutsu, was just chakra taking in physical and spiritual energy, before amplifying it. It was an energy that naturall accepted all other types of energy.

Naruto's yellow chakra gained a very light red tint to it, and gave off a slightly darker feel to it. No big changes so that, no boosts in reserves that he could notice.

Rias frowned for a moment.

"What?" Naruto asked her, and she gave him a once over.

"That Rook... the second it touched you, it became a Mutation Piece... Do you feel any different?" Rias asked Naruto. She had sensed the change from regular Evil Piece Rook, to a Mutation Evil Piece Rook. Naruto was powerful enough, and had such potent reserves, that his body had turned the Rook into a Mutation Piece without his knowledge.

"Not really." Naruto commented dryly. He didn't really feel all that different. His chakra was still running smoothly in him, and his body was obeying him, no problems. Naruto already had Super Strength when compared to others, so the Rook piece didn't really grant him all that much. He also had Super Durability, so even the defense boost wasn't much of a boost for him. The piece really didn't do all that much for him, other than make his Chakra into Dark Chakra.

Even then, his chakra was so naturally 'Light' that his new Dark Chakra still a very bright and sunny chakra.

"God Bless You... ow." Rias said as she held the side of her head. As a Devil, she could say God's name, but she could not pray to him or try and bless others. If she did, she and the one she was trying to bless would get pain, well if they were a Devil. She could put up with the minor pain, but she looked at Naruto just giving her a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Naruto curious questioned, and Rias rubbed her chin in thought.

This was getting weird for her.

"It appears that energy is protecting you against one of the Weaknesses of a Devil, your chakra, am I right?" Rias asked Naruto, and he shruggged. He didn't know, he just knew that-

"Incorrect." A voice spoke from behind Naruto, and Rias was frightened for a moment when somebody appeared out of nowhere.

She couldn't even sense his power.

It was an old man, a very old man actually. He had wrinkled gray skin, but you could see powerful muscles over him that gave him a slightly youthful appearance despite his obvious age. He had red tinted white hair, and he had a long bead on his chin. He had twin horns on his head, and his eyes were ringed and purple. The man had a tattoo, or natural mark, in the middle of his forehead that looked like his eyes. He wore a white robe with a high collar, black on the inside of it.

He was floating above 10 black orbs, and he had a black staff in his hands. He bore a ringed eye design on his back, with nine magatama lined up underneath it in a square shape.

"Who are you?" Rias asked after a moment of silence, while Naruto scratched his head.

"Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, but the bigger question... Do you know why I am here?" Hagoromo asked as he looked at Naruto, and Rias looked at Naruto, who was just confused.

"Are you mad at me turning Naruto into a Devil?" Rias asked with a guarded stance. This wouldn't end well for her. This man had power, so much of it that she couldn't even begin to sense it.

"The cycle has been broken... The cycle between Indra and Asura was ended with your actions. The connection between them was broken, and has called me to this world." Hagoromo stated as he looked at Naruto. He had never thought that something like this would happen.

"Huh, Asura... Indra... what?" Naruto asked, and Rias looked a little surprised at the godly names that were being thrown around.

What secrets were inside of Naruto?

"Destiny has been changed because of both of your actions... Your action of killing the Indra successor... and her action of turning the Asura successor from human to devil. Naruto Uzumaki, the cycle has been broken with you... extend to me your hands." Hagoromo said to Naruto, who blinked at him for a moment. Naruto showed the man his hands, before Hagoromo showed that on his right hand he had a white sun, and on his left hand a black moon.

They vanished, before they appeared on Naruto's hands.

"What did you just do?" Naruto asked him with surprise, and Hagoromo smiled for a moment.

"I have given you a sealed power, which will be unsealed when the conditions are met. I wish you well with your new life. You will see me again one day, no doubt." Hagoromo spoke as he faded out of existance, and both of the devils looked at each other without knowing what to say.

"So you have a clue who that was?" Rias asked Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Who cares?" Ruhe spoke from Naruto's crotch, and Rias stared at the front of his pants with dull eyes.

She might never get used to hearing voice come from his crotch.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **That power won't be unsealed for a long time.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
